


Married

by texasbelle91



Category: The Walking Dead (TV), Walking Dead
Genre: Bethyl feels, F/M, Gen, bethyl, bethyl au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 20:48:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13725693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/texasbelle91/pseuds/texasbelle91
Summary: Bethyl AU Oneshot





	Married

** MARRIED **

He takes a shot of whiskey to calm his nerves. He does it thinking no one will see him but she does.

He hangs his head when he feels her arms wrap around him and her head resting on his back.

He reaches down and takes her hand in his and closes his eyes.

* * *

 

She in her long white gown, blonde hair pinned up with a few loose strands framing her face.

She looks up to him, blue eyes sparkling and she smiles.

He draws in a deep ragged breath and fights back his tears as he smiles back.

* * *

 

They're standing in front of the doors now.

He bends down and places a kiss on her cheek then gently pulls her veil down to cover her face.

She loops her arm through his and smiles again.

He smiles back, just like he always will but he's wishing she would quit doing that.

* * *

 

As the doors open, he glances down one last time before the music plays and he's walking her down the aisle.

When the preacher asks who's giving her away, he almost chokes on the words but when he manages to say them, they sting.

He takes a seat on the front row and watches her for a moment before he has to close his eyes.

 

  
_She's spinning around and laughing then tosses the test his way._

_He looks down at his hands and smiles up at her._

_She's in his arms._

_They're both spinning and laughing. They're crying and kissing._  
  


 

He's been dreading this day for longer than he'll ever admit.

He opens his eyes in time to see him lifting her veil and he has to look away.

Everyone is cheering and music plays as they step out onto the dance floor.

He turns away, makes his way to the back of the crowd and pulls out his flask.

When he pulls it away from his lips, she's standing in front of him.

Holding out her hand, he knows what she's waiting for.

He takes her hand and let's her lead him out onto the dance floor.

Her head's on his chest and everyone is watching.

He rests his chin on her head and closes his eyes.

"It's okay," she whispers.

He swallows back his fear and let's his tears fall into her hair.

"You look beautiful," he whispers. "You look just like Beth. I miss 'er."

She pulls back and looks up at him with tears in her eyes.

"I miss mama, too."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Just so y'all know, I cried the whole time I was writing this but it just came out and I'm not the least bit sorry for it.


End file.
